


A perfect Vintage

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [5]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Getting Clean, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Triggers, alcohol and substance abuse, almost suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt:<br/>Au where Dorian is in AA and Cullen is the support group leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt got a bit away from me. I don't know if it was exactly what you were looking for Anon but I hope it pleases you none the less.

Dorian groaned and struggled to open his eyes, He felt like he had been hit by a truck and wondered idly if perhaps he had been. Finally managing to pry his eyes open he hissed as the light of the room assaulted him.

“To bright?” A deep voice beside him said, he heard rustling before the room became darker and he opened his eyes once again as only the small bedside lamp was lit. He watched as the hulking mass of his friend Bull moved back to fold into what must have been the worlds smallest chair. The man's long black dreads swung over his shoulder to keep him from sitting on them and he watched Dorian with perhaps the most serious face he'd ever seen on the man.

“Where am I?” Dorian croaked out, Bull leaned forward with a cup of water which he carefully helped Dorian drink from.

“The only place keeping you from a well deserved ass kicking.” Bull said anger dripping from his words.

“I...Don't remember.” Dorian said helplessly.

“Well what happened Pavus was that you almost died last night you fucking asshole.”

Dorian blinked then blinked again.

“But I...”

“You know you called me last night? You had locked yourself in the bathroom of your apartment. You kept apologizing for being a shitty friend, for being you, for having been born. I am assuming your father called you earlier and sent you on that path, that or your sorry excuse for a boyfriend decided that using you as a punching bag for his bad day happened again. You...You made me listen as you said you wanted to die. I was already running down the fucking street when I heard you shaking pills out of a bottle and I already knew you were swallowing them down with alcohol. I had to bust down to of your doors to get to you, your neighbors called the cops on me. I...I really hate you right the fuck now.” Bull finished as tears were pulled in his eyes as he glared at the man in the hospital bed.

“I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry Bull.” Dorian said as he felt his own tears pooling at his eyes. Sure he was a depressed, but he was a proud man, how far must he have fallen to even consider such a thing.

“No, you're not. But you will be.” Bull said with a deep sigh then he looked up to Dorian again with determination in his eyes. “Enough is enough Dorian. I was there for you during these drinking binges. I should have stopped you. I knew you've been taking meds for depression.”

Dorian gasped at that, he hadn't told anyone about it. Only Alexius knew because well whenever he stopped by for a quick fuck he'd sometimes have them on the bedside table, and he would use that against him as well, tell him how pathetic he was, tell him how lucky he was to have him because he could have any man or woman he wanted but he felt pity for Dorian and that was why he did what he did.

“I've made arrangements for you. You'll be leaving the city and getting help. There is a small facility that help facilitate people like you, people who need to get clean.”

Dorian suddenly felt furious. “Who the fuck do you think you are!? You're not my father, Who the hell gave you the right!?”

“You did when you fucking stopped breathing!” Bull snapped as he stood quickly from his chair knocking it over as he gripped Dorian's hospital gown. “I had no fucking clue what to do. You just stopped breathing. It was lucky your neighbor called the cops or you would be dead.” He finished quietly as he finally felt the tears pouring.

Dorian felt so much pain, so much guilt. “Bull” He whispered as his friend sank to his knees, his head on his friend's shoulder. Dorian hugged him. “Alright, alright I'll go..I'll...I'll get better. I promise. I'm sorry....”

XxDAIxX

A week later Dorian found himself standing outside of a small manor. Bull right beside him carrying some of his bags. He was to stay here for a few months, until he got better. He was seriously considering backing out but he knew that Bull would never forgive him for that so he held his head up high, ever the proud man, and they walked up to the door together.

A elder woman opened the door and greeted them with a kind smile. “Hello, my name is Wynne, You must be Bull Hassrath, This is your...partner you called about?”

“He wishes.” Bull said with a grin that made Dorian roll his eyes. “He's my best friend.”

“Oh you big softy, I know you have it bad for me.”

“In your dreams Bull.”

Wynne chuckled at their banter and she stepped aside. “Please follow me gentlemen and I will show you to your room Mr. Pavus.”

“Dorian, just Dorian if you don't mind.” Dorian said with a strained smile. He hated being reminded of his heritage, that and that was his fathers title.

“Dorian then.” She said and turned to shut the door behind them and lead the both of them up the stairs and down a few halls until she lead them into a room that was big enough to fit his old studio apartment in it and then some.

“Each room is furnished with its own bathroom so that you comfort levels are met. We have three main meals here. Breakfast is at8am, Lunch at noon, then dinner at 5. Of course the kitchens are always open should you require anything. I will leave you to get settled.” Wynne said and left the two alone.

“Bit posh don't you think?” Bull said as he jumped onto a bed that was softer than anything he had ever lain on.

“This is nothing compared to what I've seen.” Dorian said distantly as he started to unpack his bags.

“Maybe I should become an addict so I can get me one of these beds.”

“You are so not funny Bull.” Dorian said Primly as he tossed a wad of socks at his friends head.

Bull tossed them right back at Dorian, it bounced off his head and into the drawer “10 points.” Bull said with a triumphant grin.

Dorian simply chuckled and got on his way to unpacking.

XxDAIxX

Bull left about an hour ago since he had to get to work and Dorian was suddenly feeling alone, abandoned. He could feel his anxiety kicking in so he turned so he could make his way outside but was stopped as a huge stuffed lion was shoved in his face.

“Leo doesn't know you. He doesn't like you.” A little girl said as she mimicked the sound of a lion's rawr.

“Oh I see. Well then I guess the only way to fix that is introducing myself. I'm Dorian.” Dorian said holding his hand out.

He could see the head of blond hair, and blue eyes peeking out at him from behind the stuffed lion before she extended the Lion's paw and he shook hand's with the lion's paw. The little girl lowered the lion to blink up at him with an owlish expression.

“M' lookin for my Pa-pop.” She said then tilted her head. “Have you saw him?” The child asked.

“No I haven't but perhaps we could look for him together?” Dorian offered and the little girl gave him a dazzling smile and nodded enthusiastically she ran up to his side and grabbed his hand and Dorian felt his heart give a strong pulse at this. Children were the one thing he would be denied thanks to his preference in gender and it was enough to almost break Dorian. He'd always love children and their wide eyes optimism and devotion to their parents. He'd been like that once, he had that shattered into a million pieces the first time his father had seen him holding hands with a boy and proceeded to lock him in his room until the 'sickness' went away.

“U kay?” She asked looking up at him with a tilted head.

He smiled down at her. “Of course buttercup. Let's look for your father.” He said as he lead her out of his room and they traveled the manor together. He could see some people in their rooms, some reading, others watching television, some even napping.

“Amelia!” A shout came from behind them. The little girl squealed and dropped her lion and dashed to the blond man who was jogging up the hall.

“What have I told you about the west wing?” The blond, breathless male said as he bent to scoop the girl into his arms.

“That its not safe...full of strangers. But it's not now. I met Dorian, Leo approves him.” She said pointing to the tanned male who was staring at the pair. She was a mini version of the man, the extremely attractive man. Was he another patient here?

The man locked blue eyes onto his own hazel ones and Dorian felt his breath leaving him as the man gave him a lopsided smile.

“I see, well then I believe you should say thank you little miss.” The blond said.

Dorian bent down to pick up Leo the lion and walked to the pair and handed him back to the girl he now knew as Amelia.

“Thank you for finding my pa-pop.” She said

Dorian chuckled “I believe it was he who found us, but you are welcome all the same.”

“How rude of me. This is Amelia, my daughter. I am Cullen Rutherford owner of this estate.”

“You are the head of the program?” Dorian said obviously surprised by this.

Cullen chuckled. “Problem?”

“No! No, no I...just wasn't expecting someone so....young.” He said to keep from telling the man how ridiculously attractive he found him.

The man chuckled. “I am older than I look. In any case you should head down stairs, Dinner will be served shortly.” Cullen said turning with Amelia in his arms. The little girl turning to wave by to him as they disappeared down the hall.

Well seems like getting help wasn't so bad after all.

XxDAIxX

Getting help sucked.

It was about a week into his stay when the withdrawal started to hit. He'd been reading while trying to keep his headache at a minimum. After only a page or so of reading, the words started to blur together. Suddenly he was up and out of the chair and rushing to the bathroom to empty his stomach of its contents. It felt like ages he was retching into the bowl. A quite sob from his own throat let on that he was crying.

“Here.” A voice said beside him.

He jumped, his back hitting the wall as he starred at Cullen who was holding out a glass of juice to him.

Dorian was ashamed that this man was seeing him at his worst. He took the glass with a small muttered thanks.

“I know what you are thinking. You don't have to be ashamed. I've...been in your position. Twice in fact.” Cullen said as they made their way back into his room, Dorian laying on the bed while Cullen took a seat in the chair.

“What happened that brought you back to this point?” Dorian asked

“It's easier if I start at the beginning. I was once in the Army. I was young and Naive, thought that nothing could touch me. I had been in five, maybe six months when my squad and I infiltrated an enemy camp. There were children there, learning how to kill, to be weapons. One of them rushed us with a knife and one of my men shot him. The child couldn't have been more than 12. That was a turning point in my life, I didn't enjoy my job the way that I use to and I had to turn to other means so that I could sleep at night. I still have nightmares.” Cullen said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I...I was so plastered that night when our camp was attacked. Had I been sober I feel I could have saved the lives of my men. I got discharged shortly after not being able to cope. I was spiraling down ever more and then...” his frown turned into a smile. “Then I met her.”

Dorian's chest started to ache at this and he didn't know why, when the other mentioned a woman it gave a painful throb and he realized he was jealous.

“Rosalie saved my life. When I had no where else to go, to ashamed to contact my family she brought me here to her families estate.”

Dorian's brows furrowed. If this was originally her home why hadn't he seen her? Was she asked to stay away much like Amelia? He smiled at the thought of the little girl who snuck to his room so that he could read to her.

“We fell in love. Stupid I know but I...I never knew it could be possibly to fall in love with someone so soon after just meeting them but there I was falling head over heels for her, I was so afraid she would think me mad. But after six months I asked her to marry me and she accepted.” Cullen said with a dopey smile that turned sad towards the end.

“She died giving birth to our daughter. I...I was so angry. We'd been married two short years when I lost her. I hit the bottle again pretty hard. Wynne, Rosalie's mother, came here to smack me back into shape. I was a father now and I couldn't afford to self destruct, not when that little life needed me. I've been sober ever since.” Cullen said as he stood from the chair.

“I'm sorry for your loss.” Dorian said.

“I came to terms with it years ago. I am thankful that I have a beautiful daughter to remind me of the good times and all the ones to come.” Cullen said as he walked to the door.

“It's not stupid you know.” Dorian called out, making the other male's steps pause as he looked at him over his shoulder.

“What isn't?”

“Falling in love. It's never stupid no matter how long it took.” Dorian said

Cullen smiled at him and it made Dorian's heart skip a beat. “No...I suppose it isn't. Seems to just be a trait of mine.” He said and with that vanished down the hall leaving Dorian to wonder just what he meant by that.

XxDAIxX

“I'm fucked.”

“Wow, you sure work fast.” Bull said as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he maneuvered around the office.

“Bite me, Bull.”

“Maybe later big boy. Now what's up? Why are you fucked, as you so delicately put it?”

Dorian sighed from the other end of the line. He was currently out in the garden watching as Wynne tended to the rose bushes. He felt like he was loosing his mind hoping to catch any sort of glimpse of the blond who had quickly stolen away into his thoughts and possibly his heart.

“I...I think I might have a crush on Cullen.” Dorian finally said

“Cullen...Rutherford? The head of the facility? Wow, you sure know how to pick them. He's got a kid doesn't he? Means he's got a girl to go with that kid.”

“Yes I know, thanks very much dick. He...He said his wife passed away over 7 years ago, and...well I don't know if I am reading to much into it but I am sure he is flirting back with me.” Dorian said biting his lip.

“Then what's holding you back?”

“What if I'm wrong? What if he is just being friendly because he knows I'm an addict and is afraid that if he doesn't go along with my act that I'll relapse and I'll just be another burden to him.”

“...Okay how long have you been thinking about these things? Sounds like its been going on for more than a few days.”

“About a month...”

“Well then...at least you know you are interested. Going by your track record you usually fall into bed with a guy after a week or a few hours.”

“Fuck you Bull. You know what I was like back then I.”

“Relax, I was just fucking with you.”

“You are such an asshole. Why are we friends again?”

“Because you dig my bod.”

“Whatever I'm hanging up now.”

“You should do something about it.” Bull said before Dorian could hang up.

“What? You mean tell Cullen that I like him!? Are you out of your ever loving mind!? I just need to get out of here and away from him. God knows I don't need to drag a man with a child into my twisted life.”

“Your call, though I think it is one you will regret heavily.” And then Bull hung up on him.

Dorian stared at his cell phone and contemplated tossing it into the water fountain when a mop of blond came out from behind the bench he was sitting on. Crap.

“You like my Pa-pop?”

“Amelia...how long have you been there?” Dorian asked as he felt his stomach dropping, this wasn't good.

“Leo wanted to surprise you but you talk on the phone forever. So we waited since that's what pa-pop taught us to do. Its po-po-nice. It's nice.” The child smiled up at him.

“I see what your pa-pop is a smart man. But please, Amelia. Promise me you won't repeat what you heard to your father.”

“Tell me what?”

Dorian paled as he looked over his shoulder to see Cullen a few paces away a look of amusement on his face as Amelia ran to his arms.

“Hey there sweet heart. Why don't you go play with grandma so Dorian and I can have a little chat.” Cullen said tickling the girls side and with a squeal she was off tackling Wynne's legs. He saw the older woman chuckle and bend over so that they could tend the roses together.

“So...how long have _you_ been standing there? Is privacy a foreign concept here? Perish the thought.”

Cullen chuckled “I've been standing here long enough I think. Long enough to think that I can finally stop beating myself over not having asked you to dinner yet at least.”

Dorian's face flamed as he stared wide eyed at the blond male who was also blushing, but trying valiantly to cover it up, honestly it was one of the most adorable things ever.

“And how long have you been beating yourself up over that?”

“About two weeks.”

“I see....But uh isn't...isn't this in bad taste? You know, unprofessional?” Dorian asked trying to back pedal. His heart was telling him to go with it while his head was filling him with caution. He's fallen for a pretty face before and it had come back to bite him in the ass in the worse way possible.

He saw a dark look cross over Cullen's face. “I see...So I am good enough to flirt with, but to actually go to dinner with me and get to know each other is unprofessional? My apologies.” Cullen went to stand but Dorian caught his arm.

“Please wait.”

Cullen did with a sigh and he turned back to him, he was trying so hard to hide the stinging hurt by Dorian's words.

“I...I'm sorry. This.. _This_ thing we have between us...it's as far as I've ever gotten with someone I've...come to care about. It's from years of hiding who I really was for fear of my families retaliation, until finally I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't stand screaming on the inside and no one being able to hear me, that I said enough was enough. I came out to my family, they disowned me, then the man I came out for turned out to be a self righteous asshole whom I still allow to use me because...I am afraid of being alone.” Dorian said and he blinked in surprise at Cullen. It had taken him years to even come fully clean with Bull and here he was spilling his biggest fears out to an almost stranger.

“I see, and I am sorry that you've had to endure that sort of treatment. I...so your seeing someone then?”

“Yes...no...He only comes around when it is convenient for him. I haven't seen him in two weeks before I wound up here. He didn't even come to the hospital to see if I was okay. I am sure my friend called him at least a dozen times to threaten him bodily harm if he didn't see me but I guess I am not that important to him as he was to me.” Dorian said

Cullen's heart ached for him and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of the males mouth, his mustache slightly tickling against his lip and he smiled.

“Well, if you ever change your mind. You know where I'll be.” Cullen said then turned to walk over to the two most important ladies in his life, leaving Dorian staring at his retreating back with surprise.

XxDAIxX

 

“Congratulations, you've made it through your rehabilitation.” Wynne said to Dorian who was currently packing up his things. He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“What's wrong dear?” Wynne asked as she entered the room.

“Oh it's nothing serious I...I am just. I am going to miss this place.” Dorian admitted as he finished his first drawer and started to work on the next one.

“Most are very happy to be getting back to their lives after beinf forced to be here for six months.”

“Yes well, I...don't have a lot waiting for me out there except Bull.”

“But you have something here don't you?”

Dorian hesitated not sure if he should be talking to the woman who's daughter use to be married to the object of his current affection.

“I...grew fond of Amelia.” Dorian said

“Yes, she is a bright young girl isn't she. I am absolutely blessed to be able to remain in her life even though my daughter has passed on. He father is a great man.”

“Yes, he truly is.”

“He told me that he wanted the chance to get to know you better and that you've been skirting around the idea ever since he brought it up. I do hope it is not because of me.” She said, a kind smile on her face.

“I...I don't know.”

“Well, in any case you have nothing to fear of me. Cullen loved my daughter greatly and I know a part of him always will, but he needs to move on for both his sake and his daughters. I wasn't aware that Cullen had an interest in men but I've seen the way you are with him and Amelia. I think you are good for them.”

Dorian's voice was caught in his throat. “I...you're wrong about me. I am probably the worst thing that could happen to them. Excuse me a moment.” He said as he shut himself in the bathroom.

By the time he composed himself and came back Wynne was gone so he picked up his bags and made his way to the door where Bull was waiting.

He smiled at his friend who's own smile turned into a shit eating grin. Before he could ask what was with that he was almost toppling over by a new addition to his legs. He looked down to see a mop of golden blond locks attached to his legs.

“Please don't go Mister Dorian. Who will read me all those smart books you read?”

Dorian smiled down at her before crouching down to be eye to eye with her. “I am sure your grandmother and father will love to read those smart books to you.”

“But they don't have the moostak that wiggles like a worm when you laugh.”

Dorian couldn't help the startled laugh and he took her into his arms to give he a tight hug.

“You be good to them alright? Watch out for your Pa-pop.”

The little girls lip trembled but she nodded like a champ.

“That's my girl. Good bye Amelia.”

“B-bye M-mister Dorian.”

Dorian stood and turned to Bull who had grabbed his bags and was carrying them to the car.

“You broke my heart back there. That child has really taken a liking to you.” Bull said as they climbed into the car. “Seems she's not the only one either.” Bull said looking at the front window where if you looked close enough you can see the silhouette of a man with blond hair.

Dorian's heart absolutely ached. “Take me home Bull.”

XxDAIxX

Dorian stood in his apartment finally alone. Bull had insisted he stay with him for a while to help him get re accustomed to it. Dorian couldn't help but notice that his apartment was cleaned out of alcohol and any other substance he could use to get high off of.

Dorian made his way into his bedroom where Bull had placed his bags earlier and began to unpack them. Dorian gasped in surprise as he looked down into one of his bags, not even hearing the door to his apartment open and close.

“What the hell is this shit!” he heard Alexius shout from the other room and started to make his way down the hall to Dorian's room.

“I see you've finally come back.”

Dorian shook his head and spoke quietly.

“What was that?”

“I said get out. You are no longer welcome here.”

“Is that right? And why the hell not?”

“You are never there for me when I need you! I almost died six months ago and you couldn't have been bothered to see me!? You didn't even call to see where the hell I was!”

Alexius shifted in his place and shrugged. “I knew you were fucked up when we started fucking. Though you needed some time to clear shit out.”

Dorian grimaced wondering why he had even bothered with him.

“Get out or I'll call Bull to physically remove you from my apartment.” Dorian threatened, his hand already reaching into his pocket for his cell. He was suddenly slammed back against the wall, Alexius' hand cutting off his air supply.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking to me like that you little shit. You should have died that night so I could be rid of you.” Alexius snarled.

Dorian tried to break his grasp but couldn't so he resorted to the only other thing he could think of and that was to knee the man in the groin.

Alexius hollered in pain and released him. Dorian got as far as the hall before he was tackled to the floor, Alexius pressing his face painfully into the carpet.

“You think this is it!? I fucking own you! And I am going to remind you, you fucking whore!” Alexius screamed and he started to rip at Dorian's clothing. Dorian didn't even see the boots that approached them from down the hall.

“Hey.” The man said startling Alexius before the man kicked him in the face and knocking Alexius out cold. Dorian wept with relief and looked up and he gasped at who it was.

“Expecting Bull I believe?” Cullen said with a strained smile as he lifted Dorian from the floor. Dorian was a bit shaky and couldn't support his own weight so he happily leaned against the male.

“W-what are you doing here?”

Cullen smiled “I was sent on a mission to retrieve a certain someone.”

“Oh!” Dorian said as he released himself from Cullen's grasp and walked into his room and from inside his bag he pulled out Leo.

“Won't sleep without it will she? What on earth was she thinking.” Dorian said as he handed the stuffed Lion back to Cullen.

“Think what you will but my girl is smart. She knew her pa-pop would save the day and find where she 'accidentally misplaced' Leo as Wynne put it. I think they were working together.” Cullen said with a chuckle then he frowned as he looked over his shoulder to the out cold Alexius. “Are you alright?”

Dorian didn't answer him instead he swayed forward and captured Cullen's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and delicate, it said all Dorian was feeling.

They pulled back with a smile. “Of course I forgive you. For a smart man you can make some pretty idiotic decisions.” Cullen said with a chuckle.

“Guess I'll just have to keep you around so you can save me from those embarrassing moments.”

“Deal.” Cullen said as he pulled Dorian into his arms for another kiss.

XxDAIxX

“Is mister Dorian going to stay now?” Amelia asked as the two men tucked her into bed. They arrived little less than an hour ago and the girl had been trying valiantly to stay up even though it was way beyond her bed time.

Dorian and Cullen shared a look before Dorian turned to Amelia, tucked a stray strand of blond behind her ear, and said “Your Pa-pop and I need to talk about somethings first but...if he'll have me, then I'd love to stay.” Dorian said, his heart melting at her excited squeal.

“Oh he'll have you alright.” Cullen said from the other side of the bed and the sheer heat in the man's voice caused chills to run up Dorian's spine.

The men stood to leave both turning back to watch as she hugged her stuffed lion to her and whisper, “See Leo, I told you it would bring him back.”

They turned out the lights and walked down the hall, Dorian falling behind Cullen a step or so as he looked around. He was now in the East wing which is where Cullen, Amelia, and Wynne lived while the East Wing was for the people in the program.

Cullen reached back to take his hand. “Are you alright? With this? With everything?”

Dorian smiled up at Cullen. “Yes, Yes Amatus I think I am.”

XxDAIxX

The door shut behind them, Cullen making sure to lock the doors behind them so that they wouldn't have any unexpected visitors. Wynne was already on alert of Amelia would need tending to in the middle of the night. She had assured him that she had everything under control and he was ordered to 'go get his man and show him what real love was all about.'

And it was true, he did love Dorian and he was hell bent on making sure Dorian never doubted his love or the capability of someone loving him ever again.

Cullen's hands cupped the tanned male's cheeks as he drew him into a kiss that started tender but quickly turned heated as their tongues licked at one anothers mouths for entrance. Dorian groaned into the kiss, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually enjoyed the pleasure of kissing, far to long was the answer, simple as that.

Dorian walked backwards, his hands firmly holding onto Cullen as he finally felt the bed at the back of his knees and he fell back, bringing Cullen down with him. The kiss broke as the both of them started to chuckle, however Cullen's chuckle died as Dorian lent up and trailed his tongue up Cullen's neck, tongue swirling around his Adam's apple before pressing a tender kiss there.

“Gods Dorian.” Cullen moaned as the male beneath him spread his legs so that Cullen settled perfectly between them, both their desires pressing against one another.

“Why on earth have we waited so long to do this?” Dorian groaned out as he canted his hips up into Cullen's own searching hips, his hand snaking under Dorian's shirt to tease at his nipples.

“Because someone is a stubborn fool?” Cullen said as he nipped the tanned male's ear.

“Fair enough, Be sure I never make that same mistake again.” Dorian said as he cried out as Cullen's tongue found his nipple through his shirt.

“Maker get these cloths off me and touch me already.” Dorian demeaned, making the blond chuckle as he obliged his lover.

Soon they were both naked and writhing against one another. Cullen soon found himself on his back while Dorian straddled his lap and rose himself above Cullen's leaking erection before lowering himself down on top him, his arousal sinking inch by inch inside Dorian.

Cullen's hands found Dorian's and intertwined their fingers together, Dorian's face looked completely wrecked at this move. Cullen's heart ached for the male above him. He'd been denied love for to long. Dorian will never have to go without again.

Cullen flipped their positions so that he could cradle Dorian close to him as he made slow, passionate love to him. Cullen took Dorian's swollen sex in his free hand and stroked him to completion, Dorian crying out and moaning Cullen's name in his ear, Cullen unable to deal with the tight heat and the absolute joy he felt from hearing Dorian moan his name had him releasing deep inside him shortly after.

The two lay tangled together in the sheet uncaring of the mess they were laying in.

“Please tell me you will stay?” Cullen said finally.

“Hum...very well I will stay, but I have a few conditions.”

“And they are?”

“We must do this at least once a week. Oh and I want my own stuffed lion.” Dorian said with a grin and Cullen smiled down at him, he was completely besotted with this man and he didn't give a care to who knew it.

“I think that can be arranged. But there is one thing I need to know first. Do you love me?”

Dorian stared up at him for a moment before his features softened.

“Of course I love you, you idiot. I don't just do this sort of thing with just anyone. I like to think I've outgrown that childish faze of my life where getting laid was all that mattered.”

Cullen chuckled. “Good, because I do not share very well. Especially when it could harm my daughter in the process.” Cullen said as he cupped the tanned man's cheek, smoothing down Dorian's mustache as it had gotten mussed up while they were making love.

“There Tidus is all fixed.”

“Tidus?”

“Oh, Amelia named your mustache.”

“She would.” Dorian replied before the both of them burst into laughter.

It was the happiest either of them have been in a long time.

END


End file.
